A large body of EPR simulation and related software is now available publicly and world-wide to the biomedical and scientific commun ity and others through anonymous ftp at rlb6000.scs.uiuc.edu. This is the IERC's primary high speed computational facility and is the only EPR software database in existence. Some of the most popular EPR programs are directly available, along with a compilation of a full listing of over 200 other programs, their descriptions, availability, and authors. The anonymous ftp system has logged close to 600 exchanges since March of 1993, and has been in operation since September of 1991.